


Trigger of Love

by bizarre_circus



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel), Code:Realize～創世の姫君～ | Code:Realize ~Sousei no Himegimi~ | Code:Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~ (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, finis talks stiffly because i refuse to use neesan, siscon, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarre_circus/pseuds/bizarre_circus
Summary: Finis uses you as his own stress toy.
Relationships: Finis (Code: Realize)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Trigger of Love

**Author's Note:**

> tw// noncon/dubcon, psuedo-incest, minor violence

Tea time with Finis was always an unpleasant experience, the boy made you sit on his lap as he fed you from his own hands. The experience left you feeling like a child, unable to do anything of their own volition. Today was particularly unpleasant, Finis had chosen to dote on you constantly as you sat in his lap, and the unfounded affection made you shiver. Shifting uncomfortably in Finis’ lap, you try to ignore the feeling of his hand against your thigh, his thumbs drawing light circles against your skin. The frilly clothing he makes you wear is absurdly childish, the layers of petticoats feel foreign against your skin as they are tugged up your thighs to expose more of your skin. You feel Finis languidly drag his tongue along the shell of your ear, and you squirm at the sensation. A soft chuckle falls from his lips, as he moves down to lay uncharacteristically soft, open-mouthed kisses upon your neck. Your body rejects his gestures of affection, and you try to pry yourself from his lap. Failing to free yourself from his grasp, you feel Finis stiffen, pulling you tighter in his grasp. 

“Sister, what’s wrong?” 

Rapidly, you turn to face Finis, reassuring him that nothing is the matter. His expression is unreadable, but his eyes are cold as they meet yours. 

“I’m inclined not to believe you. You were trying to escape, and I thought we had grown past such futile attempts.” 

His voice is laced with annoyance as he grabs your wrists harshly, pushing you onto the floor. You let out a harsh yelp as your back hits the floor, but Finis pays you no mind. Letting go of your wrists to tear at the fabric of your dress, the seams of your dress start to rip apart with a sound that makes you sick to your stomach. You protest his actions, trying to push him off of you, but Finis only takes up your wrists again to bash them against the floor, hard. A soft mewl of pain escapes your lips, and Finis can’t help but smile cruelly, his eyes lighting up as you whine in pain.

“Come on sister, squirm around some more. I won’t hesitate to cut off those pretty hands of yours.” 

Adjusting his position so that he’s straddling your waist, Finis uses his weight to restrict your movement, staring down at you with a glowering look. Finis’ hands continue to work at the frilly clothing that clings to your frame, and for once you don’t despise the childish fabrics, providing you your only protection from Finis’ harsh gaze. The sound of more fabric ripping resonates throughout the room, as he exposes more of your milky skin eagerly. You try to fight back with whatever resolve you have left, kicking your legs out defiantly to try and force him off of you. Finis only manhandles you more, reprimanding your actions with a rough smack to your face that brings more tears to your eyes. Vision blurry, you start to realize that the only option you have left is to submit. Turning your face away from your assailant, your aching body goes slack in his grasp, and a predatory grin crosses Finis’ face, illuminated by the pale moonlight. Finis turns to tug down your bra, latching onto your nipple and gives it a harsh suck, moving his other hand to grope at your other breast. He continues with his ministrations, forcing himself upon you. Rutting against the bare skin of your thighs, you shiver in disgust, only hoping that he doesn’t make you suck him off this time. Brutal facefucking was something that Finis favored, and it was always unbearable when he made you swallow his cum.

“Such a pretty, helpless thing. Don’t worry, your big brother will be gentle. I promise.” 

Empty lies spilled from his lips, as he pulls your legs shut. A confused look brushes over your face, before you feel him press the head of his cock between your plump thighs. A blush soon replaces your puzzled expression as he fucks the tight space between your thighs, precum acting as a lubricant. The sensation is unpleasant, and a bit sticky, but you deal with the feeling of his cock twitching between your thighs. Finis’ nails dig into your legs, as he thrusts into the space between your thighs. Soon enough, Finis’ breath hitches, and his cum spills across your tattered clothes, landing on your stomach. Letting out an exhausted sigh, Finis slumps against your debauched form. Running an aching hand through his hair, you try and act as domestic as possible, hoping he’d take mercy upon you. Ironically, your attempts seemed to work, and Finis soon fell asleep, his face buried in the crook of your neck.


End file.
